wwe_tap_maniafandomcom-20200213-history
Progression
In WWE Tap Mania, players begin the game as their own unique Superstar. To battle opponents, players tap the screen, which deals damage to the opponent. Each opponent counts as a match. After 9 matches, the player faces the boss in a main event. If the player loses to the boss, they fight a non-stop amount of local talent matches and can re-enter the boss fight whenever the player wants. If the player beats the boss, they beat the stage and progress. Opponent Kinds and Growth Opponents come in two kinds: local talent and main events. Local talent make up the first 9 opponents of a stage, and the main event is the boss fight that concludes a stage. Local talent difficulty grows over time based on the stage: Opponent Health = Opponent HP * ( Coefficient 1 ^ ( min ( Stage, 153) ) ) * ( Coefficient 2 ^ ( max ( Stage - 153, 0 ) ) ) Main event health is a factor of opponent health: Boss Health = Health * mod5 ( 3, 5, 7, 9, 11 ) where mod5 follows Stage Progress (i.e., on stages ending in 1 or 6, mod5 is 3; stages ending in 0 or 5, mod is 11; after 0 or 5, the chain begins again). The formulas for Opponent Damage are very similar to Opponent Health. Opponent and Boss attack speed are constants specific to each kind. All formulas can be affected by Perks pertaining to Boss or Opponent HP. Cash Earnings, Hiring, and Leveling Cash is a currency players can use to level up their Superstar, to hire WWE Superstars, or to level up Superstars. Cash earnings are a factor of Opponent Health. Cash Earnings = Health * Multiplier Because of this relationship, as opponent HP rises, cash earnings increase as well. Starting at Stage 6, players earn the ability to hire Superstars from the WWE Universe, with additional opportunities on Stage 11 and 16. The first Superstars are free but swapping Superstars costs cash. Superstars are like the player, except they attack based on a set time interval rather than taps. Superstars and the player share many properties: each have a level, a level cost, various stats (HP, damage, critical chance), passive skills and associated costs, perks, etc. Certain stats (such as attack speed) are only relevant to hired Superstars. Affinities are also specific to certain Superstar relationships. As players earn cash, they spend it to upgrade themselves or Superstars. By leveling themselves or Superstars, players earn Power, which represents their fighting capabilities. * As someone's level increases, their power increases. * As Power increases, opponents are easier to defeat. * As opponents are defeated, cash is earned. * As cash is spent, level cost rises. This forms the core loop of the game. Prestige Once a player reaches Stage 100, they earn the ability to prestige. Prestiging provides several benefits at the cost of resetting progress. Players keep all cards, attire, achievements, perks, and their active team but lose all purchased levels. In return, players earn a global damage boost that benefits the player character and all hired Superstars as well as perk points. New player perks can be unlocked via prestiging as well. By prestiging at higher stages, the player will earn better rewards. Higher stages yield more damage bonus per stage and more perk points per stage. Damage boost per prestige can also be increased based on star collection (number of total stars owned by the player).